WalMart
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: ..I don't know xD Mello gets lost in Wal-Mart, meets a little girl, and then the gang,  L, Light, Matt and Near  Find him. Random junk I wrote when I was hyper. Two shot. BL contained 3
1. Chapter 1

**So, to clarify, You go on YouTube, and people tend to cosplay at Wal Mart. A lot.**

**If only I had the money to cosplay ;-;**

**But anyway, this is just L, Light, Near, Mello, and Matt at Wal Mart. Mello has to put his child care skills into play, too :D**

**Warnings: EXTREME RANDOMNESS. And Probably some major OOCness too :D Oh yeah and hints of BL. (Hints? Okay, not hints. Obvious utter BL. Especially in the second chapter :D)**

* * *

"MATTTTT!" Matt heard a yell three isles over.

"Mello found chocolate." Light muttered.

"A lot, I'm figuring." Matt deadpanned.

"Hide." Light said. Matt nodded.

The two boys ran over to the clothes.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"Well, they shouldn't be able to find us over here." Light said.

"Light, have you looked at your fashion sense lately? If they're looking for us, this'll be the first place they go." Matt said. Light nodded.

"Then it would be best not to go to the video games." Light said. Matt laughed.

"How about the hardware isle?" Matt asked. Light nodded and the two ran over.

* * *

Near sighed.

"I don't know why I'm here." He said and sat on the ground. L was picking up boxes of rice candy and putting them in the cart. "Enough candy there, L?"

"No." L said.

"Where did Mello run off to?" Near asked.

"To find Matt." L said. Near sighed.

"Maybe we should go find them." Near said.

"Yes." L looked up. "I have a feeling they're in the hardware isle." Near nodded.

* * *

Mello sat in the toy isle with a stack of chocolate bars and was reading a Pokemon book. A younger kid walked by and growled at him.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked and glared at the six year old.

"Yer chocolate." He said. Mello laughed.

"Good one." Mello said and continued reading. The six year old proceeded to take a chocolate bar. Mello glared at him.

"You see this scar on my face?" Mello asked. The kid nodded.

"You want one just like it?" Mello asked.

"No." The kid replied.

"Then I suggest you give the candy back." Mello said. The kid had a look of horror on his face and threw the chocolate at him.

"Meanie!" He said and ran away. Mello smiled.

* * *

"Hardware smells gross." Light said and sneered.

"Just like you." Matt said. Light looked at him.

"You're one to talk." Light said. Matt grinned and rolled a ball bearing to Light.

"Well well well." L said. Light and Matt looked up.

"…How did you find us?" Light asked.

"Well, knowing you, you were going to go somewhere where we would least expect it. You don't think things over very much, do you Light? I mean, I'm the worlds greatest detective, after all." L said and smiled. Near sat down next to him.

"Where's Mello?" Light asked.

"We were hoping he was with you." L said.

"Crap. He could be anywhere." Matt said.

* * *

Mello tapped the glass.

"Fishyyy." He sang. "Fishyyyy. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming."

"I love that movie." A little girl next to Mello said.

"Me too, secretly. Don't tell my buddy Matt that though." Mello said and smiled.

"I won't. Pinky promise." She said and hooked her pinky on Mello's.

"Where are your parents?" Mello asked.

"I'm hiding from my mom. I don't have a dad." She said and shrugged.

"Oh, well I don't have any parents." Mello said.

"Do you have any kids?" She asked. Mello laughed.

"No. Definitely not." Mello said.

"Why not? We're not that bad." She said and smiled. "You'd make a really good daddy."

"Thanks kid." He said and tapped the tank again.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Nope." Mello said. "I have a boyfriend, though."

"Ohhh. Do you love him?" She asked. Mello grinned.

"Sure do." He said.

"Do you wanna be friends?"

"Sure. I'm Mello."

"I'm Kindra." She said and smiled. "I'm seven years old."

"Well you're pretty old, aren't ya?" Mello asked and grinned.

"Nooo." She said and laughed. "Do you want to come with me to the lobsters?"

"Lobsters?" Mello asked.

"Yeah they're over by the food. Mom eats them, but these ones are alive still." She said and smiled.

"Well sure." Mello said and followed the little girl.

* * *

"Well he's definitely not at the food. We were just there." L said. Matt nodded.

"Maybe he's in the toys." Matt said.

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit." Light said.

Once they got there, there was no sign of Mello in any of the isles.

"I found a misplaced King Hershey bar on the floor over there. He was here." Light said.

"Let's try the clothes." L said and shrugged.

* * *

Mello watched another Lobster crawl over another.

"They don't look too happy in there." Mello said. Kindra shook her head.

"They know they're gonna get eaten." She said and frowned.

"Poor lobsters." Mello said.

"Look! Free food!" Kindra pulled on Mello's arm and pointed to an older woman giving out free samples of cake. Mello thought of L and laughed.

"You want some?" Mello asked. Kindra nodded. They walked over and Kindra was too short, so she stood on her tippy toes.

"Lady can I please have some of this cake?" She asked.

"Sure you can. Do you want the yellow kind or the pink kind?"

"Yellow cause it matches my hair." She said and smiled.

"Would you like some sir?"

"Sure. I'll have the pink." Mello said and smiled.

"You're daughters adorable." She said and smiled back.

"Oh she's not my daughter. She's…" Mello paused. "My little sister."

"Oh, sorry. But she still is very cute." She said and smiled.

"I know." Mello said and laughed.

* * *

"Crap." Matt sighed.

"Well. They aren't here." Near said.

"I think Matt just wanted to catch him in the act of getting him a birthday present." Light said and laughed.

"So, cross electronics off." L said.

"Let's try the food. You never know." Matt said.

* * *

"That was good cake." Kindra said.

"Kindra!" Mello heard someone yell.

"Mommy! Hi!" She said and laughed.

"You worried me Kindra, I thought you were kidnapped!" She said and smiled.

"Noo, I was lookin' at the fishies and I met this cool guy." She said and grinned.

"I'm Mello." Mello said and shook her hand.

"Well, I'm Kindra's mom, but I can see you're taking good care of her. If it's not too much to ask, do you think you could keep her content while I'm shopping? It won't be that much longer."

"A course he doesn't mind mommy!" Kindra said and laughed.

"I don't mind." Mello said and smiled.

"Thank you so much. You be good Kindra." Her mom said and smiled.

"I will Momma!" She said. Her mom smiled and walked away.

"I wanna go play some video games!" Kindra yelled and pulled Mello down a isle to go to the electronics.

* * *

"I swore I just saw Mello walk down that isle over there." Matt said.

"You're just panicking. Miss you're boyfriend too much?" Light said and laughed. Matt grumbled.

"He was right over there." Matt growled.

"Well. We have about twenty isles to look through. Let's go." L said.

* * *

"Mella?" Kindra asked.

"It's Mello. O." Mello said.

"Mello?" Kindra asked.

"Yea?"

"What's your boyfriends name?"

"Matt."

"Ohhh. I like that name. It's my big brothers name. He has red hair like my dad."

"Hey, my Matt has red hair too."

"Oh cool!" She said and smiled.

"You're loosing your game."

"I lost the game." She said and growled. Mello laughed.

"So did I." Mello said. Kindra smiled.

"I don't like this game anymore. Let's go to the clothes." Kindra said and stood up.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Mello heard Matt yell.

"My friends found me." Mello said and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh! I wanna meet your friends!" Kindra said and smiled.

"Mello!" Matt yelled and hugged him. "Don'.."

"Are you Matt?" Kindra asked. Matt looked down at her.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?" Matt asked.

"You're Mello's boyfriend!" Kindra said and smiled. Light laughed.

"Who are you?" Kindra asked.

"I'm Light. Nice to meet you." Light said and smiled.

"I'm Kindra! I'm Mello's friend!" She said and shook his hand.

"And who are you?" She asked Near.

"I'm Near. It's nice to meet you, Kindra." He said and smiled.

"I like you, Near!" She said and jumped up to L.

"Hello dude! You're leaning!" She said and smiled.

"I'm L. And I'm not leaning." He said.

"Yeah you are! Stop leaning, silly!" She said. L looked at Mello.

"Who is this?" L asked.

"Mello met me in the fishies! He told me not to tell Matt that he liked Finding Nemo!" She said and grinned.

"Kindra!" Mello growled. They all laughed.

"I'm sorry Mello, I forgot." She said and frowned.

"It's okay, Kindra." He said and smiled at her.

They walked for awhile, Kindra taking a liking to Light.

"Lighty!" She said.

"Yes?"

"Is your boyfriend L?" Mello almost fell on the floor. L dropped a box of candy he was holding.

"Um."

"How about," L said. "We go to that ice cream place over there." L pointed to an ice cream place.

"They have an ice cream place in Wal Mart. How convenient." Near said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Let's go Mello!" She said and grabbed his arm. Mello grinned at her.

"Thanks." Light whispered to L. L smiled at him.

"So you're boyfriends quite the parent." Light said to Matt.

"He sure is. Mello of all people." Matt said and looked up at Mello talking to Kindra.

At the ice cream place, Kindra and Mello knew exactly what they wanted. L took a little bit to decide, Light didn't want anything, and neither did Matt.

"Mello do you like chocolate?" Kindra asked.

"It's my favorite food. Couldn't live without it." Mello said.

"I thought you couldn't live without Matt." Kindra said. Light laughed again.

"I can't live without either of em'." Mello said casually. Matt blushed.

"Kindra!" They all heard someone yell and a tall blonde walk over.

"Mommy! Hi! I got more friends!" Kindra said and smiled.

"That's good honey. Thank you for looking after her for me." Her mom said.

"No prob." Mello said and grinned.

"Mommy I wanna see Mello again!" Kindra said.

"Maybe we'll see him at Wal Mart again sometime." Her mom said.

"I'm here all the time." Mello said and laughed.

"Well then we'll definitely see you again." Her mom said and laughed. "But thank you, again. Say bye, Kindra!" Kindra looked at Mello, then proceeded to run up to him and give him a hug.

"Whenever you watch Finding Nemo think of me, K?" Kindra said. Mello smiled.

"Will do. Same goes to you." Mello said. Kindra smiled.

"Oh and Matt!" Kindra ran up to Matt and whispered something in his ear. Matt laughed, loud, and Kindra smiled. "Bye Lighty, and Dude, and Ear." She said and waved.

After she left, the boys parted their ways, and Matt and Mello went back to their apartment.

"So, um, what did Kindra whisper to you?" Mello asked Matt, who was sitting on the couch next to him. Matt laughed.

"She said a couple things. She said Mello talked about you a lot, and he would make a really good daddy. And get him lots of chocolate." Matt said and shut his PSP off. Mello laughed.

"I like that girl." Mello said and grinned.

"You talked about me a lot?" Matt asked.

"…Yea." Mello said. Matt laughed.

"That's not a bad thing. I just don't talk about you that often." Matt said.

"I don't either. Cause I don't really talk to other people in general." Mello said and laughed.

"So..um…what did you say?" Matt asked and looked at Mello.

"Uh. Nothing much." Mello said and took a bite of his chocolate.

"Oh. Well that's not what she told me." Matt said and smiled. Mello looked at him.

"What?" Mello asked.

"All I'm saying is that girl said a lot when you were in the bathroom." Matt said and turned the TV on.

"What did she say?" Mello asked.

"Uh. Nothing much." Matt mocked Mello. Mello sighed.

"Screw you." Mello muttered.

"She said that you said you loved me a lot, and that she asked you what you dreamed about last night and you said you and me getting married. That was about it." Matt mumbled. Mello froze in place.

"Well I'm never telling her anything again." Mello growled.

"So that's true?" Matt said.

"Well I'm not saying it's false." Mello growled again, but was shocked to feel Matt's lips against his own. Matt pulled away and laid on Mello's lap.

"I kinda liked her." Matt said.

"Yeah because she frikkin told you I want to marry you and am basically obsessed with your existence." Mello said and laughed.

"That, and she was kinda funny. I thought Light was going to punch himself." Matt said and laughed. Mello laughed too.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Mello said.

"Hey Mell?" Matt asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Matt said and looked up at him.

"Uhrm, I love you too." Mello said. "Why so random?"

"I dunno. I don't say it enough." Matt shrugged. "But I bought this movie that I think we should watch tonight."

"Huh?"

"Finding Nemo." Matt said and grinned.

**O_O**

**I'm sorry that got so long.**

**It was originally only five pages, (still a lot,) and then I got really into it and it got off topic and I changed it to a two shot and it turned into nine pages.**

**Yayyy.**

**R&R this piece of crap 3**


End file.
